


The Sweetest

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a good day and Baekhyun thinks every date he has with Chanyeol is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1126846/

The day is sunny, with a good amount of shine and also a rather refreshing wind blowing up randomly.

Baekhyun grins, sticking his head out of the car window and plays catching the wind with his palm. It’s such a great day and he doesn’t want to waste it.

“Get back inside, Baekhyun,” comes Chanyeol’s amused voice from the driver seat.

Not obeying the request, Baekhyun glances at his boyfriend and sends him a questioning look.

“Don’t be so tight, Chanyeol. Let me have my calm moment.” He says, squeezing his eyes shut when the wind blows a bit too hard and ends up ruffling his hair to every direction. A bubbly laugh escapes his mouth when his bangs tickle his eyes.

He hears a chuckle coming from his boyfriend before a familiar warm palm takes the back of his neck to gently pull him back inside.

“I don’t need a calm Baekhyun. With you being so noisy makes my day.” Chanyeol mutters, rolling the window up with one press on the button.

Baekhyun ends up pouting on his seat, complete with the crossed arms in front of his chest and a pair of puffed cheeks, but the pretty pink blush on his skin says otherwise.

“You could be very cheesy, giant.” He retorts, then squeaking when Chanyeol’s hand ruffles his hair any further.

“And you could be very adorable, love.”

Baekhyun grunts under his breath, secretly liking and also hating just how a simple sentence from his boyfriend could turn him into a blushing mess.

 

 

 

 

“Anyway,” he clears his throat and tries to change the topic, “you haven’t told me where we are going. I’m still wondering on where you are taking me right now because you haven’t said anything about it ever since the car drives away from campus.”

He sees a boyish grin on Chanyeol’s face; people might find it creepy but that very same smile is the thing that manages to steal Baekhyun’s heart two years ago.

“To be honest, I don’t know where we are going,” admits Chanyeol without any ounce of guilt.

Baekhyun blinks and stares at his boyfriend in disbelief. Chanyeol is practically dragging him to the car before and one-sidedly canceling any movie marathon plan he has with Kyungsoo, just to enjoy the wind and driving randomly to God knows where?

“You are lying.”

“I’m not lying to you, love.” Chanyeol says while continuing to drive constantly.

Baekhyun scoffs; landing a soft punch on his boyfriend’s upper arm and listening to Chanyeol’s hitching breath at the contact. How dare he…

“How dare you, Chanyeol! I could be curling under my covers and enjoy the ice cream Kyungsoo has promised me last week!”

He throws his hands in the air, pouting even more and keeping his gaze away. He hears Chanyeol’s calls of his name for a few times but he decides to ignore them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The car pulls at the deserted road and Baekhyun squeaks when Chanyeol unbuckles his own seatbelt and towering over him, completely trapping him in between the car door and his tall body.

“You should know by now that your pouty lips are hard for me to resist.” Chanyeol says, faking a glare at him.

Baekhyun huffs, pouting even more (just to rile his boyfriend up) but a gasp escapes his mouth when Chanyeol pecks his lips.

“I can’t stand it when you are pouting, Baekhyun. You are too cute.” Chanyeol mutters against his mouth, a grin curled on his lips.

Trying hard to hold back his smile but failing miserably, Baekhyun chuckles and locks his eyes with his boyfriend. He leans forward to kiss Chanyeol’s mouth for a few more seconds before grinning.

“I know what my pout does to you. Why do you think I pout a lot then?” He challenges back.

Chanyeol pretends to think, making a humming sound while tapping his chin with his fingers, before glancing back at his little boyfriend and pecks his mouth again.

“So you could get a lot of kisses from me?”

Baekhyun fakes a gasp. “Bingo! My boyfriend is so smart!” Then he cups Chanyeol’s face with his palms and presses one, two, three kisses against his nose.

Chanyeol’s laugh sounds so refreshing and it echoes inside the car, making Baekhyun joins him in laugher in less than a second.

“Seriously though, Chanyeol. Where are we going?” He asks, rubbing his thumbs over the apple of his boyfriend’s cheeks.

Chanyeol closes his eyes in content and smiles. Baekhyun couldn’t stop admiring his boyfriend’s appearance and he ends up planting another kiss on his nose.

“I just want to spend some time with you, love. You know, with that project you were working on with Kyungsoo and Jongdae, I felt so lonely. Now that the project is due yesterday, I can have you all for myself again.”

Baekhyun coos at his words. He doesn’t know his boyfriend is feeling this way. He admits he spends a lot of time for the whole three weeks with Kyungsoo and Jongdae, but he doesn’t think his boyfriend would be lonely. Chanyeol has never forgotten to call him at least twice a day and reminds him to eat regularly.

“Why don’t you tell me you are lonely, you big baby.” Baekhyun whispers softly, gazing tenderly into his boyfriend’s shining eyes.

Chanyeol shrugs, smiling ever so brightly. “I don’t want to break your concentration. I know just how important that project was to the three of you. You guys have done well, by the way. I’m so proud of you.”

It’s so touching to hear his boyfriend is proud of him. Baekhyun smiles and places a long and tender kiss on the other’s lips before leaning back with a wide smile.

“Thank you. I’m happy to know that you are proud of me.”

“Of course I would be. You are such a great person, baby. I love you so much.” Chanyeol admits.

It’s still hard for Baekhyun to listen to every cheesy and blunt confession Chanyeol is throwing his way, but that’s how his boyfriend is. Ever since they got to know each other two years ago, he still couldn’t believe that someone as handsome, as smart, as kind, and as perfect like Chanyeol would be falling for him.

“I love you, too.” Baekhyun whispers, before pulling him for a proper kiss this time.

He could feel the smile forming on Chanyeol’s mouth as they kiss and he couldn’t help but to smile as well. Chanyeol is the source of his happiness and Baekhyun couldn’t imagine how his life would go on without him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So, now,” Chanyeol says once they are buckled up with the seat belt, done with their kisses.

“Yeah?”Baekhyun responds while rearranging his hair because eww, it’s messy (courtesy of Chanyeol and his fingers).

“Where do you want to go?” He starts the ignition and Baekhyun hums, leaning back to his seat.

“A proper lunch date sounds great.”

“Lunch date it is.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

They continue their car ride for another twenty minutes before Chanyeol finally pulls over at the parking lot of a simple family restaurant and Baekhyun couldn’t hold back his appetite when he glances at the menu board placed in front.

He hears a gentle chuckle escaping his tall boyfriend’s mouth as he reads the various dishes he could order. Baekhyun doesn’t really care about his surrounding when he is faced with food.

“Baekhyun, stop acting like a starved puppy,” Chanyeol teases him, gently running his hand over his soft hair.

“I’m not a puppy but I’m indeed starving so don’t hold me back. I’m going to order to my heart content.” Baekhyun says, sticking his tongue out. Chanyeol’s laughter echoes softly.

True to his words, Baekhyun does order lots of dishes and he eats happily. His tall boyfriend watches amusedly at him; sometimes rearranging the soft bangs when Baekhyun bends down to drink his soup or wipes away the sauce under his bottom lip.

It’s nice to be having a lunch date like this, Baekhyun thinks. It has been a while since the last date he had with his boyfriend and with them being like this, eating together and legs tangled under the table, makes him feels the continuous thump, thump in his heart.

The lunch is over way too fast too Baekhyun’s liking but he can’t help it. He insists on paying half of the dishes, arguing with his boyfriend, because Chanyeol keeps on insisting that he should be acting like a true gentleman and this is their first date after so long, but Baekhyun won’t take no as an answer.

Chanyeol could never win over his shorter boyfriend so in the end, they split the payment in half and he could only sigh in amusement as he watches Baekhyun bowing repeatedly to the nice aunty who gives them discount.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So, where are we going next?” Baekhyun asks excitedly, wriggling on his seat when they have buckled up in the car.

Chanyeol starts the engine and pulls out of the parking lot, before leaning aside to steal a quick kiss from his boyfriend.

“I’m thinking about watching a movie. Cliché, but no date’s complete without watching a movie. What do you think?” He asks, concentrating at the road as he waits for his boyfriend’s answer.

“Sure thing, Chanyeol.”Baekhyun says softly, reaching forward to peck his cheek.

Chanyeol chuckles at his boyfriend’s cuteness because honestly, he doesn’t know how he could handle all the cuteness from Baekhyun.

He remembers people asking him about he likes from his boyfriend because apparently he looks straight enough to get a model-like girl with sun-kissed skin and long legs.

But no, Chanyeol wants no one other than the shortieByunBaekhyun who happens to own a pair of droopy eyes, cute button-like nose, thin lips, and also pretty fingers.

People don’t really see how Chanyeol’s mind is going but it’s okay. People could assume anything they want but he only needs Baekhyun to focus.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Chanyeol? Why are you so quiet?”

It seems that while he is in his deep thinking, Baekhyun is watching him all the time. And it grabs the shorter male’s attention because Chanyeol is always the type to start a conversation with him and to see him being so silent all of the sudden, he starts to wonder why.

“No,” Chanyeol starts, followed by a light chuckle before continuing, “I’m just thinking on how lucky I am to have someone so cute like you as mine.”

Baekhyun squeals at the sudden cheesy sentence and he pouts, folding his arms in front of his chest.

“What is this? Are you trying to get into my pants again?” He asks jokingly through his puffed cheeks.

Chanyeol laughs loudly at the response, unable to guess that he would answer it like that.

“God, no. Do you really see me as that kind of person, love?” He asks back, still smiling as the car stops at the traffic light.

Baekhyun’s cheeks warm at the sudden realization as to what he has just said and he bends his head down.

Chanyeol grins at his cuteness. He really can’t stand it when his boyfriend is acting all shy and cute. He want to squish him so bad.

With a quick move, Chanyeol gets a hold on his boyfriend’s pink-tinted cheeks and he peppers kisses along his face. He likes the whimper coming from Baekhyun, how his sounds are restrained like a puppy and how he doesn’t resist the kisses.

“You are going to kill me one day, Baekhyun.” He mutters, brushing their lips together in the softest manner.

He feels the quirk up of Baekhyun’s lips and he knows that his boyfriend is smiling by now, yet it doesn’t stop him from pressing a proper kiss on his mouth.

He ends up kissing the front of Baekhyun’s teeth but it’s okay, they are silly together.

Baekhyun giggles softly at his dumb action of kissing his teeth and Chanyeol couldn’t help but laughs as well.

“How does it feel to kiss my teeth, Chanyeol-ah?” Baekhyun murmurs against his mouth while trying his hardest to stop laughing.

His tall boyfriend sends him an amused glare but Baekhyun knows it’s fake, because Chanyeol has never really gotten angry at him. Chanyeol could never get angry at him.

“You are so going to pay this, puppy.” He says with his low voice and it sends Baekhyun into a messy fit of giggles, legs thumping against the car.

Chanyeol fakes a growl and starts attacking his skin with light bites, making Baekhyun squirms in delight in his seat.

The car behind them honks and the sound jolts them both to realization. Chanyeol steals the last kiss from his lips before leaning back and starts driving his car.

Apparently, they have been messing around for more than three minutes and Baekhyun sends the driver of the cars beside theirs an apologetic smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A movie date should be completed with a romantic movie.

Baekhyun snorts at the cheesy choice of his boyfriend but he says nothing as he waits in the line of buying their popcorns and drinks.

“One large sized popcorn with butter and one medium sized popcorn with salt, please. Oh, and two colas.”

“Add the nachos with extra cheese.” Comes Chanyeol’s voice ringing by his ear, making Baekhyun squeaks in surprise.

His tall boyfriend grins apologetically at him and Baekhyun glares at him for making fun of him in front of so many people. He hears some parents laughing at him just now.

The man behind the counter smiles at him and Baekhyun pouts while he is handed the medium sized popcorn. Chanyeol is acting all gentlemen again by holding onto the other orders and passing the tickets into his hand.

His pouting lips are claimed by a sudden kiss and Baekhyun blinks in surprise. Screw Chanyeol and his unexpected acts.

“The counter boy was staring at you for too long. I don’t like it.” Chanyeol says into his ear as he guides him to their respective seats.

Baekhyun shoves popcorn into his mouth. “I don’t think so?”

“Yes, he did. I need to show people that I claim,” he pinches Baekhyun’s nose gently, “this cute puppy.”

Baekhyun pouts, sipping at his cola. He hears his boyfriend getting comfortable on his seat and soon the lights are off and the trailer is starting in five seconds.

He starts feeling excited because even though the movie is kind of cheesy, it’s also one of those he has desired to watch since last week.

There’s a hand though, grabbing onto his chin softly, before the same familiar lips pressed against his own. Baekhyun tries to focus his gaze on his boyfriend once the short kiss ends, but Chanyeol only gives him a large grin.

“What was that for?” He whispers against Chanyeol’s mouth.

His tall boyfriend shrugs. “Just feel like kissing you.”

Baekhyun grunts to hide his embarrassment and ends up stuffing Chanyeol’s laughing mouth with popcorns.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Halfway through the movie, the scene sets into some romantic moment and Baekhyun could hear some couples around them start kissing and lip locking. It’s not a rare thing around but it’s not really that often as well for Baekhyun to see such live action of public display attention from strangers so it makes him a bit flustered.

“Baekhyun, you are sweating.” His tall boyfriend chuckles into his ear, squeezing his sweaty palm.

He looks up to his boyfriend only to find him staring at him with those pretty, big eyes of his and Baekhyun instantly feels charmed by him.

Chanyeol might be feeling the same, because one of his hands draws him closer by the back of Baekhyun’s neck and he presses their lips together. Baekhyun simply sighs in content against his mouth.

He knows now why people seem to be so affected while watching romantic movies and end up kissing themselves. Baekhyun couldn’t even resist Chanyeol’s lips; salty from the salt and crispy from the butter, but still have that addicting taste which only Chanyeol owns.

“Mmh.”Baekhyun scoots closer as close as he can while tilting his head aside when his tall boyfriend gives a swipe on his upper lip with his tongue.

All the noises around him disappear as Baekhyun focuses more and only at the way his boyfriend kisses him into oblivion, and it’s not that he doesn’t like, in fact he loves it. He could never stop kissing Chanyeol’s lips because each kiss they share has such a different feeling.

When they are happy, it feels so sweet and tingly, but when they are both missing each other, the kiss makes Baekhyun feels like he owns the world. When they are angry at each other, the kiss tastes bittersweet, like the pain and medicine blended with sugary sweets. And when they are aroused and having their intimate moment under the thick layers of Chanyeo’s bed covers, the kisses bring him to heaven.

Chanyeol releases his lips and instead traces his mouth along his cheek, pressing a long peck there and simply sniffing his sweet scent. Baekhyun regains his breathe and relishes in the feeling of getting those different feelings from the kisses his boyfriend just gives to him.

“I love you so much.” Chanyeol whispers against his skin, making Baekhyun smiles in content and he hums in response.

“What’s this,” he mutters, “are you affected by the movie and end up confessing again?”

Chanyeol hears his boyfriend giggles at him and he chuckles, stealing another kiss from those smiling lips before settling back into his seat.

“Every second is worth to be a confession for you, love.”

Baekhyun flushes. Screw Chanyeol and his forever cheesy words. But Baekhyun likes it, so he just has to deal with it.

The rest of the movie is spent with them giggling and stealing little innocent kisses, fingers locked tight together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Still not going to tell me the next destination?” Baekhyun plays with the accessories hanging from the rear mirror as Chanyeol drives them away again.

“Nope.”

“You are being so secretive.” Baekhyun mutters, puckering his lips into a pout.

His tall boyfriend gives him a lopsided smile as he tilts his head, glancing to him. “Am I being secretive? You would know anyway when we arrive there.”

Baekhyun loves it when his boyfriend is smiling because he is so handsome and he could see the boyish line on his face. Their age might be adding on each year but Chanyeol remains boyish just like his childhood photo Baekhyun once saw in Chanyeol’s parents’ house.

He gasps.

“Are you kidnapping me to your parents’ house?” He asks in suspicion because the road they are driving on right now seems familiar and it gets further from their apartment.

Chanyeol snorts and shakes his head.

“No. Wrong guess. You might try again, Sir.”

Baekhyun huffs and throws his arms in the air, feigning giving up. He slumps back into the seat.

“You are sneaky.”

“I know.”

“Snotty.”

“Yeah.”

“Prick.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Bastard.”

“No, no, young man. You do not call your boyfriend a bastard.” Chanyeol shakes his head at him, faking a disappointed face.

Baekhyun’s frown gets deeper and he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“I’m not talking to you.”

“You sure, Baekhyun?”

“Of course!”

“But you are talking to me now.”

“Urgh!”

Chanyeol laughs loudly at their silly conversation and he wonders when they will grow up. The both of them act like children every time they get into light arguing. But it’s okay, Baekhyun makes his life more colorful than ever.

“You wouldn’t be so angry at me if you knew where we are heading.” He drives further away from the city.

“That’s why you should tell me!” Baekhyun mutters against the window, eyes running here and there trying to catch something to know where they are.

“Nope. Not telling.”

“Tall freak!” He hisses, pointing his finger at him.

“Cute shortie.”Chanyeol replies, faking to bite his pretty finger.

“I’m not short! You are just abnormally tall!” He argues.

“So it means you are saying my sister is also abnormally tall then.” The tall male states, eyebrow lifted up.

“I-It’s different! You are different!”

“But you said you like tall men.” Chanyeol teases him.

“I never said that!” Baekhyun splutters, feeling embarrassed.

“Then you don’t like tall men?”

“I don’t say that!”

“Do you like or not like tall men?” Chanyeol clarifies once again, finding this interesting.

“I don’t!” Baekhyun huffs at him.

“Then you don’t like me. Because I’m tall.”

“I do like you! You are the only tall man I like!” Baekhyun bursts, completely shutting his mouth after that.

Chanyeol grins devilishly.

“That’s more like it.”

Baekhyun whimpers, holding his head down while muttering ‘stupid mouth, stupid shortie, damn tall freak’ again and again.

Chanyeol laughs and grabs his boyfriend’s hand, pressing a kiss against his knuckles.

“No one should talk bad things about my boyfriend, including yourself. You talk bad one more time and I will kiss you.”

Baekhyun grumbles with red face before he draws his hand back out of Chanyeol’s grip and slumps into the seat. The sight of the curled up puppy makes Chanyeol breaks into a grin and he can’t help but sighs in delight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Their destination comes into Baekhyun’s view and it makes him alerted. He snaps straight on his seat and he glances in disbelief towards his boyfriend, which Chanyeol replies with a grin without taking his eyes away from the road.

“The beach, Chanyeol? You are the best!”Baekhyun shrieks, feeling giddy in his seat.

The car stops by the side of the stony path and Baekhyun struggles with his seat bealt before scrambles out of the car.

“Wait up, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol calls in between his laughter as he gets out of his car, with his boyfriend already half way towards the seashore.

“Hurry up!”

Baekhyun is laughing too happily and Chanyeol grins, before he runs up tothe shorter male and catches him by his waist to spin him around.

The squeal leaving Baekhyun’s smiling lips is so adorable that Chanyeol laughs whole heartedly.

“Put me down!” He giggles and kicks his legs in the air, making Chanyeol complies with his request.

Baekhyun takes off his shoes and urges Chanyeol to do the same. They walk on the sands with barefeet and intertwined hands and sometimes, Baekhyun would dip his toes into the cold water.

“You want me to piggyback you?” Chanyeol offers and Baekhyun’s eyes shine.

“Yes, yes!”

The tall male crouches down low and Baekhyun takes both of their shoes in hus hands, before he climbs onto the broad back of his boyfriend.

“All good?” Chanyeol mutters to him, feeling the nod against his shoulder.

“Go!” Baekhyun shrieks happily.

Chanyeol shifts his boyfriend into a more comfortable position before he walks slowly with Baekhyun clinging onto him like a koala.

“This is nice, you know.” Baekhyun whispers into his neck.

The tall male hums and smiles at the cuddly side of his boyfriend.

“I remember the first time you brought me here.”

It pulls an even wider smile on Chanyeol’s face as he reminisces the memory.

“You were so ecstatic back then.”

“Why wouldn’t I? You were my boyfriend for just a day and you pulled that romantic card already. I can never forget that.” Baekhyun admits, his voice goingsofter on each word and he buries his face into the back of his boyfriend’s neck.

Chanyeol grins.

“I just couldn’t hold back myself. You were so cute when I told you I would take you out on a date and of course I would have to romance you.”

“But should you really brought out a guitar and sang like that?” Baekhyun huffs, clearly embarrassed by now.

“It was an impromptu, alright? You were so pretty and I just had to do something to keep that smile on your face.”

“You really know how to be cheesy, don’t you?” The shorter male pecks his cheek and he watches from the side how Chanyeol’s cheeks curved up in a smile.

“I have to do everything I could do to make you keep smiling. You should smile everyday, Baekhyun –”

“Chanyeol, stop it.”

“—because I love your smile –”

“Seriously, Chanyeol!”

“—and because I love you so much and I want your life to be filled with happiness.”

Baekhyun stills at the heartfelt confession coming from his boyfriend and he feels his eyes sting. Feeling embarrassed for getting so emosional, he curls his arms tighter on Chanyeol and he buries his face into the crook of his neck.

“You just love making me cry, don’t you?” He sniffs.

“I don’t want to see you cry, especially because of me but if the reason was because you were happy than, yes, I do.” Chanyeol says softly yet his voice is full.of confidence and honesty.

“You prick...” Baekhyun grumbles, squirming because he remembers that the first time Chanyeol has brought him here and made an impromptu serenade, he cried his eyes out.

“I love you, Baekhyun.”

Another confession comes and Baekhyun sniffles softly, before letting out a chuckle and he ends up whispering, “I love you more.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

After a sweet, romantic confession along the seashore, Baekhyun waits in the backseat of the car as Chanyeol runs towards the nearest convenience store to get snacks and drinks and other things.

The sky has turned shades darker and the breeze calmly blows. Baekhyun is glad that Chanyeol’s car has such wide backseats because he could lie down and stare at the sky without having to worry about falling over.

The other side of the backseat door is opened and Chanyeol’s grin comes into view.

“Hey. I get your favorite cheese crackers.”

Baekhyun sits up and gives more space for his boyfriend to settle beside him as they rummage through the plastic bags.

 

 

 

 

“It’s so empty. The beach.” Baekhyun says in between the sip of his water. Chanyeol hums silently beside him while grabbing the empty snacks wraps into the plastic bag.

“People usually don’t really go to the beach at times like this.”

“And we are not the usual people.”

“Yes, _you_ are special.”

Baekhyun covers his mouth to hold back a snicker, “Stop with the cheesy words already, will you?”

Chanyeol grins at him as he slips an arm around his boyfriend’s thin waist and easily scoops him up onto his lap, ignoring the squeak coming from Baekhyun.

“I could never run out of cheese.” He teases gently, poking Baekhyun’s nose with his index finger.

The shorter male grunts, making a move to bite his finger, but the smile hanging o his mouth says otherwise.

“I still couldn’t believe that you are not single with those lame cheesy words, Chanyeol.”

The tall male lifts an eyebrow.

“Does that mean you don’t want to be my boyfriend just because I speak lame cheesy words?”

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun cups his boyfriend’s cheeks with his palms and pecks his lips.

“I don’t say that. Don’t put words in my mouth, boyfriend.”

Chanyeol laughs softly at his reply and he tugs him closer, practically pressing their bodies together as he leans forward to capture those thin lips into a kiss. Baekhyun’s grin drops as soon as their mouths collide together and he runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.

“I love you.” Chanyeol mouths the words against his lips and Baekhyun wonders how his boyfriend could say those words so often but still not losing their meaning.

People tend to get scared of uttering their love too often because they say those words only on the mouth and not in the heart. When Baekhyun asks about it to his boyfriend a few months ago, the look on Chanyeol’s face is confused yet he looks so cute.

He answers with: “Why would I hold back my feeling everytime I see you? I love you more on each second I see you so I just can’t help it.”

Damn it, it’s too cheesy for most people but Baekhyun finds himself blushing and melting under that intense stare and he ends up kissing the daylight out of Chanyeol on that day.

And now that he finally understand what Chanyeol means with falling in love more on each second, Baekhyun’s lips curl up into a smile despite still being kissed by his boyfriend and he moans out a soft whisper,

“I love you, too. More on each second.”

Chanyeol stops kissing his mouth for a moment and he stares into his eyes, imprinting that moment into his memory.

“Gosh. Baekhyun, you are perfect.”

He then pulls him into another kiss which Baekhyun quickly takes over and his boyfriend lets him to do so.

A light teasing bite on his bottom lip has Chanyeol grunting and shivering and Baekhyun smiles at his reaction. He drags his hands down from his hair, tracing the flexing biceps his boyfriend owns until his long fingers land onto Chanyeol’s jeans.

It takes no time for Chanyeol to understand what his little boyfriend is implying on.

Baekhyun ends up gasping into his boyfriend’s mouth as their skin get onto a more higher temperature despite the cold weather and with their clothes leaving their body, Baekhyun clings more onto his boyfriend to get his warmth.

“I love you so much.” Chanyeol whispers into his neck as they move together, trying to reach the highest point of pleasure and Baekhyun has tears in his eyes as he clutches onto his tall boyfriend, feeling his chest is so full and warm with all the sincere gesture and words.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A moment later, they are basking in the aftermath and Baekhyun has the tendency to cuddle close to his boyfriend everytime after they do that. Chanyeol never refuses him in anything, he even pulls him closer to share his warmth under the spare blanket he always brings in his car.

“I wonder why you are able to confess again and again like that, Chanyeol.” He whispers, voice still hoarse and heart still beating a little bit too fast than the usual.

His tall boyfriend glances at him and presses kisses along his sweaty shoulder.

“Is that a bad thing? Do you dislike it?”

Shaking his head, Baekhyun snuggles more into his neck.

“No, it’s just… sometimes it leaves me wondering. Do you really mean it, Chanyeol?”

“Of course.” Chanyeol has answered without any pause and he continues, “I love you so much that I couldn’t even stop myself from missing you everytime you are not with me.”

A smile blossoms on Baekhyun’s mouth and he hugs his boyfriend, “Really?”

“Yeah, really. I really wish you were living with me. I could watch you before you fall asleep and I could wake you up in the morning. I could prepare your meals and I could take care of you. I could be your lover, your family, your best friend; I could be everything you want me to be.”

Baekhyun sniffs as he feels his eyes are filled with tears again. Letting out a breathy chuckle, he thanks to every God for giving him such a perfect guy like Chanyeol.

“I… Thank you, Chanyeol, I… I love you so much.”

His tall boyfriend makes a few movements and Baekhyun waits for whatever he is doing. Chanyeol sounds like he is digging into the compartment; maybe he is looking for another blanket.

“Hey, Baekhyunnie?” His deep voice calls and Baekhyun is starting to get sleepy because his voice is too soothing and the deep rumble on his chest when he talks is hypnotizing.

“…mm?”

“I’ve got a present for you.”

“…and what is that?” He slurs, fighting to open his eyes and see what other perfect present Chanyeol has prepared for him.

“Could you get up a bit and close your eyes to wait for your surprise?”

Baekhyun scrunches up his nose at the thought of getting up from that comfortable warmth but he complies nonetheless because it’s his boyfriend asking him to.

Without any complain, save for some childish whines, Baekhyun sits up straight and closes his eyes. The blanket slips from his shoulder and he feels Chanyeol’s hands lifting it up again.

“On the count of three, open your eyes.”

Baekhyun simply nods.

Chanyeol shifts a bit more and he starts to get impatient. What will be the surprise? Is it another stuffed animal; because Chanyeol knows how much in love he is with those fluffy things?

“One.

Two.

Three. Open your eyes, Baekhyunnie.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once he opens his eyes, the first sight he sees is Chanyeol’s smiling face and the dim light of the lamp at the car roof. Then he looks down on the surprise Chanyeol is holding onto.

Oh.

_Oh._

It’s a ring.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“…what… is this?” He croaks out.

Chanyeol grins at him, holding onto his hand.

“This is not the most perfect time to tell you this, but I have been preparing for this… occasion for so long so I could just hope this is good enough.”

The deep voice Baekhyun loves so much is trembling by now and slowly, all the dots are connecting in his brain, making him sobs uncontrollably.

“I want to wait until we graduate but I guess I’m a greedy jerk. I want you all for myself and I can’t stand even a minute away from you after those three weeks of you doing your assignment,” he pauses with a laugh, making Baekhyun laughs as well although a bit shaky than what he intends to.

“This is not what I plan but I guess I could take this moment to tell you that I love you so much and that I simply want to have you by my side for as long as I live. This is not pretty because we are pretty much naked and in the backseat of my car and,” Baekhyun laughs at that.

“And I just want to ask will you marry me?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oh God. Baekhyun thinks he is ugly because by now his tears are cascading down his flushed cheeks and his fingers are trembling, he is sure Chanyeol could feel it because he is holding onto his hand while his other one is trying to wipe those rebellious tears away.

“Oh my God… Chanyeol, I love you so much.” He whispers, all tears and snots get together as he throws himself into his boyfriend’s arms.

Chanyeol is laughing softly, rubbing a hand up and down his little boyfriend’s back who is not crying into his shoulder.

“I don’t know you could cry this much, Baekhyunnie.”

“Shut up,” Baekhyun whispers, giving a weak pinch onto the other’s waist, “I’m just so- so… happy…”

“Is that a yes?” Chanyeol asks against the crown of his head after pressing a long kiss there.

Baekhyun tries to regain himself and he leans back a bit to wipe his tears away, with the help from Chanyeol, who is wearing an amused smile, because he couldn’t see where else his tears have dropped onto.

Some deep breaths later and Baekhyun mutters a shaky but sure, “Yes.”

Chanyeol scoops him back into his lap as he kisses his lips softly, resulting in Baekhyun to cry again. He lets out hiccups as he cries, fists curled against Chanyeol’s chest and happy sobs leaving his mouth.

“Thank you.” Chanyeol whispers, peppering kisses all over his wet face and making Baekhyun laughs despite his heavy crying.

The tall male holds onto his hand and Baekhyun watches in excitement though his blurred eyes as Chanyeol slips the ring onto his finger. It fits perfectly, the simple diamond shines when he moves his hand.

“It’s so beautiful, Chanyeol.” His voice cracks again.

“It’s really hard to find the one that I think you will like. All the other are too glamour or too simply. I have to find the perfect one for you.”

Baekhyun smiles up at him and he automatically closes his eyes when Chanyeol leans forward to kiss his temple. Slow and soft and promising.

“Does that mean I’m engaged to you now?” Baekhyun questions, laughing softly at the thought of being Chanyeol’s fiancé.

“Yes.”

“When are we getting married?” He asks again, feeling giddy.

“I’m thinking after we graduate but whenever you want, I would do anything for you. If you want to, we could get married tomorrow.” Chanyeol answers, getting a hit on his shoulder from his little boyfriend.

“Silly! I want to plan the wedding perfectly!”

“Alright, alright. Whatever you want, love.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun watches his now-fiancé before he climbs onto him and lets the blanket falls down. Chanyeol’s eyes follow where the blanket ends up before his hands settle on those tantalizing hips owned by his lover, and they get another round of love declaration at the backseat of his car.

Now with the status of engaged couple.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The drive back away from the beach is silent as Chanyeol keeps a steady grip onto the steering wheel and Baekhyun hums softly to the low tune coming from the radio.

Chanyeol reaches for his hand and grips onto it, gently and firmly, before lifting it up to his lips and presses a kiss against where the ring fits perfectly on his ring finger.

Baekhyun smiles at the gesture.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He is so lucky, to get someone as lovely as Chanyeol. He wonders what kind of good deeds he has done in his previous lives but Baekhyun couldn’t ask for more when he glances at the way their hands are intertwined tightly together, as if they were made for each other.

With a glance up to take a note of his fiancé’s appearance, Chanyeol turns his gaze onto him and catches his stare, before giving him the most charming smile ever.

_Oh, Chanyeol_ , Baekhyun thinks in his mind as he completely falls for him again, _such the sweetest you are_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's sweet enough to make you go to the dentist. lol


End file.
